Yellow (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Yellow |jname=イエロー |tmname=Yellow |slogan=no |image=Yellow Adventures.png |size=200px |caption=Yellow in the |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Blonde |age=yes |years=15 (as of the sixth chapter) |gender=Female |birthday=March 3 |hometown=Viridian City (Viridian Forest)| |blood=A |region=Kanto |relatives=Wilton (uncle) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS036 |roundname=Drat That Dratini! }} Yellow (Japanese: イエロー Yellow), or (Japanese: イエロー・デ・トキワグローブ Yellow de Tokiwa Grove) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. History As an unnamed character, Yellow makes her first appearance in Drat That Dratini!, towards the end of the first chapter, when saves her from a rampaging . Red then helps Yellow catch her first Pokémon, a Rattata, and leaves a strong impression on her with his words about raising Pokémon with a kind and gentle heart and his actions to save Viridian Forest from the menace of Team Rocket. Yellow makes a later appearance after 's battle with , after he falls unconscious. Yellow had found Red at the edge of the forest, and healed Red to good health. Two years later, when mysteriously goes missing after receiving a battle invitation from Bruno of the Elite Four, Yellow just as mysteriously shows up in 's lab, disguised as a boy. She takes Red's , Pika, and promises to find Red. Oak doesn't trust her and he makes her battle his with her Doduo. She defeats him and doesn't even injure either Pokémon, allowing her to gain Oak's trust. She is then fishing in Viridian Forest when Pika wanders off and sees drowning. Pika runs back to Yellow and she reads his mind and rescues Bill from a which she catches and releases after healing it. Bill then stays with her for a while, and the two of them run into Lorelei of the Elite Four, who explains everything to them, which Yellow seemed to already know. They escaped from her and her , but she later found them in a cave and attacked them with her . She was attempting to bury them alive in that cave by combining Dewgong's and Cloyster's attacks to form an Ice Spike Cannon. Yellow then had Pika act as a decoy for a bit by throwing his Poké Ball out through a small crack and then got him back in. She read his mind and got out of the cave by using the same tactic except with a fake Poké Ball as a decoy. They are chased by Lorelei and when they jump into a lake she freezes it over, and starts to ask questions about Yellow's ability. While she was asking these questions, Ratty was biting through the iceberg and they were freed and before Lorelei could once again call out her Pokémon to stop them, appeared and knocked her Poké Ball away. Lorelei then contacted Agatha and told her about Yellow's ability, proclaiming her to become a potential threat and that she is now a target of the Elite Four as well. She then is found by Erika, who hears about her from Misty and wants to put Pika under her care. After hearing about a Red look-a-like Pika rushes off. The look-a-like turns out to be a who was hired by Agatha to kidnap Pika. After chasing him for a while the super nerd uses his to on the walls to hurt Yellows ears and make her lose her focus, he then uses his 's laced with spores from his in order to incapacitate her Pokémon. She later recalled her Pokémon and healed them, taking a Bonemerang to the ribs because of it. She then had her Pokémon execute a plan that she thought of before she was knocked out. She had Dody and Ratty dig up pieces of metal and had Pika zap them, and since the Super Nerd was in an electric proof suit, they hit him. Before the good Gym Leaders of Kanto can fully examine him a Gastly appears and tries to whisk him away. When Blaine tries to have his Growlithe use to take it out it almost hits a Caterpie which Yellow manages to save. appears and defeats Gastly, telling the Gym Leaders that that it belonged to Agatha of the Elite Four. Yellow then asks to train with him, which he allows, but before she leaves, Misty gives her Omny and Brock gives her Gravvy. When training with Blue, she then finds out that the Caterpie she had saved followed her all the way to their training area. After Blue tells her to catch that Caterpie, it becomes clear that Yellow doesn't actually know the basics of Pokémon. She didn't know what Ratty's attacks were, she didn't know what Evolution was and cried when Ratty evolved, and all of the Pokémon she owned she obtained other than through battle. She then decided to have her new Caterpie which she named Kitty get to know Pika while she got Vermilion Flowers, which are supposed to be a Caterpie's favorite food, only to find that the two of them were asleep after Pika saved it from death multiple times (from a cliff, several cacti, and three ). After training Dody and Ratty for about a week she then attempts to train the Pokémon she gained from the Gym Leaders but without their respective leaders they were confused and refused to listen to Yellow. A pack of Mankey then appeared because they were hungry and planned on eating Yellow and Blue, but Blue instructed Yellow to defeat the Primeape leader while he took out the front lines. When it became clear that she couldn't he used his Porygon to defeat it and the pack ran away. Yellow then healed the Primeape and told Blue that she would continue to train on her own. Since she didn't have a Pokémon that could Surf, Blue told her to take the S.S. Anne where she ran into the Team Rocket Elite Trio. They exploded the S.S. Anne using a Slowpoke and Yellow takes them on wanting to see how much Blue's training has payed off. When all of the passengers fall off the boat as a result of the bomb she has Caterpie use String Shot to make buoys to ensure the passenger's safety. She then defeats the Rockets quite easily with the small help of the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. The Chairman then learns of Red's kidnapping. She then learns of the legendary evolutionary stones that evolve Pokémon but do not disappear after use. She tries to get it only to be swarmed by a group of Tentacool. She then finds out the reason was that a baby Tentacool was stuck under a rock and she and Gravvy move it, almost dying but the baby Tentacool allowed her to breathe underwater out of gratitude. She then finds out that the only stone still there was the Leaf Stone and that Red must have taken them to evolve Vee (Blue previously made her memorize all of Red's entries so that was how she learned of Eevee). It is later revealed that it was in fact who sent Yellow on this quest and disguised her as a boy, also bugging her hat so she could track her location and hear her talking. When Yellow is trying to find a Pokémon that can Surf she hears of a Vermilion Surfing Contest with the prize being a that could Surf for her. She borrows a Slowpoke from a swimmer but before the event starts, the Dragonair is revealed to belong to Lance and with one blast, he destroys Vermilion City, although since Vermilion Surfing Contest is such a big event he knew there would be few fatalities. After finding out that Yellow's Pikachu was Pika he attempts to take it simply to calm Agatha and Lorelei who were angry that it eluded both of them. After being tossed around Pikachu learned Surf by manipulating its and then Lance disappeared. After sleeping in a forest of Exeggutor and Oddish she found that they were abnormally migrating from Professor Oak due to the attacks of the Elite Four destroying habitats and throwing the balance of nature out of balance. When she came back to Cinnabar Island she saw a man training his Arcanine and an unknown Pokémon (later revealed to be ). The man then takes Yellow back to his Gym and reveals himself to be Blaine wearing a disguise. The two of them then learn that Brock had found something on Mt. Moon, an ice sculpture of Red frozen in ice. After learning from Blaine that the Elite Four HQ was on Cerise Island and that the respective cities of the good Gym Leaders of Kanto were under attack the two of them decided to attack Cerise Island but travel there via different routes. Once she reaches Cerise Island she meets up with Blue and they stealthily navigate the island by having Jigglypuff fly them across shrouded in Horsea's Smokescreen. Once the map Yellow obtained was eaten by a Slowbro they followed it to a cave and found Blaine, Blue, Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge. with their Spoons of Destiny]] In the final battle on Cerise Island, Sabrina's Spoons of Destiny choose Blaine as Yellow's partner. The two of them intrude on Bruno's battle with Lt. Surge and Bill, but they are blocked out by a barrier. When Electrode's Explosion goes off it sends up a tsunami that drenches Blaine and Yellow, washing off her hat and revealing her ponytail, revealing to all that she was actually a girl. The two of them find themselves facing Lance in a fierce and long battle. In the beginning Blaine had Yellow stay back and he battle Lance with Mewtwo single-handedly and almost defeated him until their emotional connection made them pass out. Although Blaine was aware that this may happen he decided to let Yellow finish off Lance's weakened Pokémon while Blaine went for Lance's Poké Balls so he couldn't call upon any other Pokémon. Although the Poké Balls were destroyed Lance revealed that he had already sent his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls before the battle even started. Lance then revealed that he was also a blessed Viridian Trainer like Yellow and had the same powers that she had. After dragging the battle to the top of Cerise Island which was a volcanic crater Lance was able to gain an advantage with bubbles that were invisible to light by coloring them red, blue, and green. Giovanni then comes to Yellow's assistance but that forces the final Badge that Lance needed to power his Badge Energy Amplifier, which he had enlarged to become Cerise Island. He used the Amplifier to summon , controlling it so it would help him wipe out humanity. Without a Pokédex to stop her team from evolving, she let her team completely evolve (including Kitty who evolved twice in a row, and Gravvy, who most often doesn't evolve except by trade). With all of her team's newfound power Yellow was able to channel all of their energy and have Pika use an attack known as Megavolt, an attack 10 times more powerful than a regular thunderbolt, defeating Lance and scaring Lugia away. After it all ends, she returns Pika to , who is left the only main character unaware of Yellow's real gender. thumb|100px|Yellow in the third chapter Yellow has become a normal citizen of Viridian City once more until her Uncle Wilton calls for her and suggests that she head to Johto to search for information about the mysterious being that appeared atop Cerise Island the year before. Yellow decides to go and heads out along with her new , Chuchu, and Pika, whom she borrowed from Red when he left for Mt. Silver. She arrived in Ecruteak City just after a major earthquake. While she was there, she ventured into the Burned Tower, which accidentally released the , , and which were sealed in time. This was because the Silver and Rainbow Wings were in her hat after she received them from . After this she went to Olivine City, where she met . The two then teamed up and headed to the Whirl Islands. There, they fought against , which Yellow identified as the mysterious beast from before. Afterward, she was washed away. Later on, she awoke in the Pokémon Day Care on , where she protected the Day-Care Couple from Team Rocket. After this, she went to the Ilex Forest, where she fought, along with the other Pokédex holders, against the Masked Man. When Pryce escaped into the voids of time, Yellow gave up her hat and the feathers with it to allow , , and Crystal to follow him. When Gold's Pichu came out of the void, she decided to name the then unknown species Pichu because it was the child of Pi'ka and '''Chu'chu. While the other Pokédex holders of Kanto were fighting against in the Sevii Islands, Yellow was living an ordinary life. One day, she went to the Gym in Viridian City, where she hoped that she would see . He was, however, not there but had a hologram of himself instead. It asked her for a battle, which Chuchu wanted to do but the two lost horribly to Blue's well trained Pokémon. After leaving the Gym, Yellow bumped into , who she remembered from the battle against the Masked Man two years before. He revealed to her that he came to Viridian in order to try to find his parents, who he hadn't seen since he was a child. Yellow offered to help by seeing into 's memories but was turned down because Silver had tried before with Lance's powers. However, she did read Sneasel's mind and detected a faint, recently unlocked memory of the statue that resided inside the Gym. The two Pokédex holders raced in and looked at it. Silver then demanded Yellow to tell her who the statue was of and she explained that the statue was of , the previous Gym leader of Viridian City and the true leader of Team Rocket. They left the Gym and Silver told her that he was going to find Giovanni and find out how they were related, which Yellow pleaded him not to do, reminding him that he was dangerous. An airship appeared over them that had the symbol of Team Rocket on it. An aircar was then released from it. After Silver used his against it, two people came out, stating that they were there to take Silver away. The two introduced themselves as Sird and Orm, then challenged Yellow and Silver to a Tag Battle, which Silver accepted for the two. Yellow was attacked by Orm's and appeared to be near defeat as the grass types spores float around the battlefield until she used her powers to move Poké Balls to send her outside the range of the spores and had it attack Sird, Orm, and Jumpluff, who was frozen by Omny's . After Orm used his Black Pokédex, which was made by the third Elite Rocket Carr, to scan the levels of Yellow's party and called Yellow's Pokémon weak, Yellow lashed out, telling them to leave Viridian Forest as it had been the stage of far too many battles already. It was then that all of Yellow's Pokémon's levels skyrocketed into the 80's. After this level increase, the four battlers on the ground noticed that the Team Rocket Airship had turned into the Stadium Mode. While they were watching the events above them unfold, Sird told Silver that his father was Giovanni, which shocked the two Pokédex holders. Sird took advantage of Silver's state of disbelief by putting the boy to sleep and taking him up to the airship with her and Orm, leaving Yellow to follow them. While flying with the use of Kitty, Yellow used Ratty to make a hole on the side of the Airship so that they could get in. She then infiltrated the place, her mind set on finding Silver. However, she gets lost and finds her way out on to the mid air battle stadium that and are fighting against Giovanni and Deoxys on. Surprised to see Red, she nervously calls out to him, who is equally as shocked to see her as she is to see him. He then asks her why she is there. She starts to explain but soon turns to Deoxys, wondering if the DNA Pokémon is the one who just spoke to her in her mind. Yellow then realizes that Deoxys is trying to tell her something and it hasn't got much time left. After learning the Pokémon's name, she concentrates on it and is shocked by what she hears. She then turns and tells Red that Deoxys told her that it is him. After learning of Deoxys's past from Sird, Yellow is shocked and demands to know where the first Deoxys, Organism No. 1, is. Sird tells her that it had been abandoned and Yellow feels sorry for the weak Deoxys that is in her arms. She then realizes that Sird had yet to tell them why Organism No. 2 thinks he's Red. Sird tells Yellow to concentrate on Deoxys's background story as she reads its mind. However, as Sird explains, now that they have Giovanni's son Deoxys is useless. Suddenly, the airship starts shaking and they all realize that the ship is about to explode. As the stadium closes in, Yellow, Red, Mewtwo, and Deoxys make it into the Airship and Red tells them that they need to stop the ship from exploding. He then takes Deoxys, but Yellow isn't sure if it's a good idea to take the weakened Pokémon but Red reassures her. Yellow then starts to doze off and Red realizes that she has used too much energy by reading Deoxys's mind. Red then sends Giovanni, Silver, Yellow, and Mewtwo to the ground thanks to the black hole that Deoxys was able to make. Yellow, worried about Red, protests but he walks away. However, Yellow grabs a hold of Red's finger with her fishing rod and tells him not to go because she has to continue to explain about Organism No. 2. Meanwhile, Chuchu spots her partner Pika and leaves its Poké Ball. Yellow doesn't notice and continues, explaining that Giovanni had collected Red's blood five years previously and had used it to create Deoxys, making the DNA Pokémon consider Red its relative. Now finished telling Red everything, she falls through the black hole, leaving her hat at the spot where she just stood. She comes out of the black hole, unconscious due to the energy loss that she had suffered. She stayed in that state, even during the final battle, for the rest of the chapter. She received a Pokédex from Red, and was soon turned to stone afterward. Two months after the final battle, Mr. Briney shipped Yellow and the other four petrified Pokédex holders, via the S.S. Tidal, to the . The five were placed on the top floor of the disguised as actual statues. Due to a report Ultima had snatched from Team Rocket, Professor Oak learned that the wish granting powers of the mirage Pokémon were the only way to revive the Pokédex holders. , , , , and were sent to the Battle Frontier at different times in order to capture Jirachi and protect it from Guile Hideout, who was also after the Wish Pokémon. When Emerald finally came to terms with his own feelings about Pokémon, he was able to reverse the petrifaction of his five seniors. Yellow then joined the battle against Guile Hideout's Sea Demon that had taken the form of . She was a part of the final blow to the beast by having her Chuchu use the ultimate attack, . After the crisis was over, Yellow entered a tournament between the Pokédex holders, in which she lost at some point. In High-tailing It from Haunter, Yellow was briefly seen together with the other Pokédex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the Pokédex. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV, at the Spear Pillar, Sird told the Team Galactic s about how she escaped from Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver by turning them into stone with her . Character Yellow is quite naive, and acts very much like a little child. She hates it when Pokémon are injured, hers or her opponent's, and has developed a style of battle in which neither her nor her opponent's Pokémon are hurt unless it is absolutely necessary. Despite her child like nature she can be very serious when people and places she cares about are threatened as shown in A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, when she became enraged after Team Rocket's Sird and Orm staged a battle with her and in Viridian Forest resulting in the forest being damaged. Yellow's special skill, as described by , is Pokémon healing and is called the '''"Healer" ( Healer). She received psychic abilities from Viridian Forest, which include the ability to read the emotions of Pokémon and heal their wounds. Yellow is physically small compared to the rest of the characters. Pokémon Yellow nicknames her Pokémon with a syllable in their species name and adding a -y suffix in the English version, with the exception of Chuchu. In the Chuang Yi translation, the Pokémon given to her and Kitty have part of their species name with a -sk at the end. In the Japanese version aside from Ratty and Chuchu, their names are derived from a syllable from their species name and a -suke. On hand , was the first Pokémon she caught with Red's assistance, as a . In Can't Catch Caterpie? he evolves during Yellow's training with . As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 25, has a Hardy nature, and his Characteristic is "highly persistent."}} |gender=male |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |img=Yellow Dody.png |epnum=PS042 |epname=Do Do That Doduo |main=Dody |desc=' ' (Japanese: ドドすけ Dodosuke) was obtained as a that Yellow obtained from her uncle Wilton. She uses him for transportation and he evolved during a battle with Lance in The Might of... Metapod?!. As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 33, has a Hasty nature, and his Characteristic is "quick tempered."}} |gender=male |type1=Rock |type2=Ground |img=Gravvy Mega Punch.png |img2=Gravvy.png |epnum=PS005 |epname=Onix Is On! |desc='Gravvy' (Japanese: ゴロすけ Golosuke) was initially Brock's , but after a battle with Agatha's Gastly in As Gastly as Before, he gave him to Yellow. Like most traded Pokémon given to badgeless Trainers, he does not obey her at first, but he begins to listen by the time she reaches Vermilion City. He evolves into during a battle with Lance in The Might of... Metapod?! like the rest of Yellow's Pokémon, although as a species he isn't supposed to do so without a trade (a fact that Blaine contemplates while holding her Poké Balls). Yellow uses Gravvy whenever she needs a lot of power. He was last seen in the final battle against Guile Hideout's rental Pokémon. As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 39, has a Quirky nature, and his Characteristic is "a little quick tempered." Gravvy's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} |gender=male |type1=Rock |type2=Water |img=Yellow Omny.png |epnum=PS049 |epname=As Gastly as Before |desc='Omny' (Japanese: オムすけ Omsuke) was an when he was given to Yellow by Misty, who was his original Trainer. He was given to Yellow as with Brock's Gravvy, then a . Omny initially does not obey her, but does later on. He evolves into during a battle with Lance in The Might of... Metapod?!. Omny has been used to stop fires, to stop the ship from sinking, also to defeat Orm's Jumpluff with Blizzard. As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 42, has a Docile nature, and his Characteristic is "somewhat vain."}} |gender=male |type1=Bug |type2=Flying |img=Kitty.png |epnum=PS049 |epname=As Gastly as Before |desc='Kitty' (Japanese: ピーすけ Pīsuke), Yellow's was saved by Yellow during a battle with Agatha's , as a . He was then caught by Yellow with Blue's assistance during her training with him, although he had expected him to have been caught and evolved into before he went to help. He evolved twice during a battle with Lance in The Might of... Metapod?!. Kitty is used when ever Yellow needs to . As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 20, has a Brave nature, and his Characteristic is "impetuous and silly."}} , was obtained by Yellow in between the Yellow Chapter and the GSC chapter. She has a courtship with Red's Pika, resulting in an Egg later given to before it hatched, that later gave him his Pichu. As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, she is level 31, has a Mild nature, and her Characteristic is "likes to run."}} Released was caught by Yellow to ensure 's safety but was released shortly thereafter. Seadra's only known move is and his Ability is .}} * Yellow mentioned that she has captured and released many other Pokémon prior to Purrrr-sian. Borrowed 's .}} was borrowed from a Swimmer to enter in a ing contest for a chance to win a and returned it before the battle with Lance. Slowpoke's only known move is .}} ended up in Yellow's care after they became separated from Blaine. She kept it in its Master Ball the whole time. Because of her care and bravery during this incident, she is among the few humans that the genetic Pokémon actually trusts, along with and Blaine.}} Abilities Being born with special abilities, Yellow has demonstrated several as of the fifth chapter. Her abilities demonstrated include: * Limited telekinesis, enough to manipulate a Poké Ball on a string. * The ability to read the minds, emotions, and memories of Pokémon. * Healing abilities, thus far only used on Pokémon. * Able to "synchronize spirits" with her Pokémon to boost their levels into the mid 80s in times of need. Trivia *Yellow's name in VIZ's original run was Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but in later Chapters, Yellow of Viridian Forest is used instead. **This is because her Spanish name being used in the English localization was a creative decision than a direct translation of her name. * Yellow and are the only main Pokémon Adventures characters not directly based on game characters. * Most of Yellow's Pokémon have received a drawback in level, since in the second chapter, all her Pokémon were around level sixty, while at the end of the GSC saga, their levels are as listed above. * With the destruction of and 's original Pokédexes and Yellow receiving 's, she is the holder of the oldest existing Pokédex. * Yellow is the first main Pokémon Adventures character whose name is not either the same or a translation of the Japanese name of a main series game. * Yellow's birthday is the same day as when the first round of Pokémon Adventures was serialized. * Yellow took the longest time out of any of the main characters to get a Pokédex, having debuted in the and not getting her's until the . * Yellow is 4'10" (148 cm) tall and weighs 85 lbs (39 kg). Names Amarillo del Bosque Verde Healer |bordercolor= |zh_yue=治癒者 |zh_cmn=治癒者 治愈之人 |ko=치료해 주는 자 Chiryohae Juneun Ja 치료하는 자 Choryohaneun Ja |es_eu=Sanador |vi=Người chữa thương |it= }} Yellow's Pokémon Gravvy External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Yellow (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Gelb (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Amarillo (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Jaune (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Giallo (La Grande Avventura) ja:イエロー (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:小黄